


Amici.

by riaferrara



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Mentions of Incantava and Nicotino/Rames
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riaferrara/pseuds/riaferrara
Summary: «Non dovevi farlo.»Edoardo scosse il capo, continuava a strofinare tra loro le mani sotto l'acqua gelida scorrente dal rubinetto. Niccolò aveva appena chiuso la porta del bagno con un tonfo, la schiena appoggiata ad essa. Aveva lo sguardo chino sul pavimento. «Certo che dovevo farlo, Fares.»





	Amici.

«Non dovevi farlo.»

Edoardo scosse il capo, continuava a strofinare tra loro le mani sotto l'acqua gelida scorrente dal rubinetto. Niccolò aveva appena chiuso la porta del bagno con un tonfo, la schiena appoggiata ad essa. Aveva lo sguardo chino sul pavimento. «Certo che dovevo farlo, Fares.»

Il corvino aggrottò la fronte, confuso. «Perchè?» chiese semplicemente. Alzò il volto, e ora i suoi occhi incontravano quelli del moro nello specchio posto sopra il lavabo. «Sì, perché? Insomma, non siamo amici io e te.» Ed era vero, la pura e semplice verità. Erano compagni di classe, nient'altro. Non avevano mai neanche parlato, si erano solo scambiati un paio di cenni nei corridoi. In realtà a Nico era stato sempre indifferente, non aveva mai trovato nulla di che nel ragazzo più giovane. Forse si sbagliava.

Il riccioluto rivolse di nuovo le proprie iridi castane ai suoi palmi ancora indolenziti e alle sue nocche rossastre. Gli scorreva ancora un po' di sangue dal lato destro delle labbra, ma pareva non curarsene. «Quindi avrei dovuto lasciar perdere? Dargliela vinta come fai tu? Perché lo fai sempre. Presto attenzione a molte cose» confessò, e impedì all'acqua di fuoriuscire ancora girando la manopola «Noto come, ad ogni risatina, te ne stai in disparte, oppure come fai finta di non sentire quando ti stuzzica o ti prende in giro. Capisco perché lo fai, e non ti biasimo.»

Niccolò inarcò un sopracciglio. «Ah, sì?»  
Quel ragazzo lo stava stupendo. Aveva costruito una facciata molto forte durante gli anni, un velo, una maschera, per nascondere chi era realmente. L'apparenza del ragazzaccio aveva ingannato persino lui. «Davvero?»

Edoardo scrollò le spalle, e lasciò giocciolare il liquido trasparente dai polpastrelli. «Beh, certo» fece, poi continuò «Hai Rametta da proteggere. Non vuoi che Covitti arrivi a lui, è normale. Quando ami una persona...» sospirò, alzò gli occhi al soffitto «Sì, insomma, faresti di tutto pur di tenerla al sicuro.»  
Edoardo si domandava come diavolo quelle parole stessero uscendo dalla sua bocca, ma si era ormai rassegnato. «Però, Fares, quel bastardo stava superando il limite. Pensavo di essere io quello dal cuore di pietra, e invece lui m'ha battuto. Incredibile, zì.»

Niccolò deglutì pesantemente. «No» disse, fermo «No, non hai un cuore di pietra. Quello che hai fatto, tu-» sospirò, le labbra tese in una linea sottile «Grazie. Davvero, grazie.»

Il più piccolo sbarrò leggermente gli occhi. Non era abituato a queste parole. Allora aveva fatto la cosa giusta, si disse. Aveva protetto un suo compagno dalle crudeli parole che era costretto a subire ogni giorno. Sperava con il cuore in mano che, grazie ai pugni che aveva sferrato (pugni dei quali non sarebbe dovuto essere poi così fiero), le malelingue si sarebbero dissolte nel nulla. «Non ringraziarmi, non ce n'è bisogno. Ho fatto quello che era necessario, e lo rifarei ancora. Fares, credimi sulla parola, se quel bastardo dovesse continuare-»

«Dovrò ribattere, ho capito.»

Edoardo fece segno di no col capo. «No! Insomma, anche, se vuoi. Intendevo che d'ora in poi...puoi contare su di me. Per qualunque cosa.»

Niccolò si lasciò scappare una risatina. «Vedo che Eleonora sta facendo un ottimo lavoro.»

Gli occhi scuri dell'altro iniziarono a brillare. Cerco di contenere qualsiasi emozione dovuta a quel nome. «E tu come-»

«Ho le mie fonti.» Il maggiore aprì la porta, e gli fece segno di uscire. «Dai, andiamo, che quella di fisica ci ammazza.»

Edoardo accennò un sorriso. «Certo, andiamo.»


End file.
